videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: War of The Triforce
The Legend of Zelda: War of The Triforce 'is a new upcoming game for the Wii U and Nintendo Switch and a New Installment for the Zelda Series. Gameplay This gameplay is much like the other Zelda games only this time it has mixed and combine with Breath of the Wild gameplay and graphics and Hyrule Warriors gameplay. War of Triforce builds on the critically-acclaimed formula developed by Breath of the Wild and Hyrule Warriors. Gameplay in War of the Triforce run on a modified version of Hyrule Warriors and as such shares many similarities. Battles take a behind-a-shoulder view akin to most Zelda games, with the ability to lock onto opponents and run around in 3D. Story Many years had passed since the Original Hero of Hyrule defeated Ganondorf, caputred him and sealed him away ended his invasion of Hyrule and it is passed to the legend for centuries. After those years Ganondorf has been revived and has join forces and from an army with the other villains: Vaati, Zant, Ghirahim, Veran, Onox and Wizzro and he named it the Evil Forces and prepare to invade Hyrule once again. King of Hyrule had decied put his daugther Zelda to sleep, imprison her inside the crystal, put the Triforce of Wisdom inside the crystal and sealed her away in the Scared Temple, shattered The Triforce of Courage into seven pieces and scattered them as he, Impa, Original Hero of Hyrule and their army prepare for battle and began to attacked and fight back the Evil Forces but all got killed by them. Ganondorf claim the Triforce of Power, stole the Great Royal Key and broke it into seven pieces and scattered them and Hyrule is completely conquered. Ten years later there is a small town in Hyrule called Ordon Town and a teenage hylian boy named Link lives there with his father, his mother, His Grandparents and His older sister Aryll and he works at the ranch with his grandfather. Today is Link's Birthday and his family decided to take him to the festival to celebrate and having a good time until Evil Forces appeared and attacked. His Father told Link, his family and other people to get to safety as he battle and Link and his family got home safe and sound. Vaati killed Link's father, grabs him and drag him and show up in their house. Link and his family cried over his father's death and they got knock out unconscious by Evil Forces's minions as they seperate Link from the rest of his family and other people. After Link woke up, he was saved and carried by a horse and found himself on a small village named Hylia Village in Gobland. There he found a piece of the Triforce of Courage and when the Evil Forces's minions show up and plans on stealing it Link found a sword and a shield, used them and defeated the minions and a they drop the treasure box. Inside there is a green tunic outfit and a green tunic hat, Link grab them and wear it and it fit perfect on him. He saw a fortress with no one inside and he decided to make his own fortress here as his base. After he finish the King of Hyrule show up as a spirit and told Link everything about what happened many years ago. After that Link decided to travel across Gobland, recruiting warriors to help him and help each other to explore many places and dungeons, find six other pieces of Triforce of Courage, find seven pieces of the Great Royal Key, stop the Evil Forces and defeat Ganondorf once and for all. Characters 'Playable Characters: 'Supporting Characters:' 'Main Villains:' Items Places & Dungeons Enemies Bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo games Category:Wii U Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Video Games Category:Games